Alien Troubles
by gunman
Summary: Megamind attempts to bring a new group of aliens to Metro City, all of whom take sides in the war being waged between Megamind and his goody-two-shoes rival Metroman. Crossover with Ben 10, Evangelion, Marvel and DC Comics.


_**ALIEN TROUBLES  
**_By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind, Ben 10, Evangelion, DC Comics or Marvel Comics.

Summery: Megamind attempts to bring a new group of aliens to Metro City, all of whom take sides in the war being waged between Megamind and his goody-two-shoes rival Metroman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**New Aliens of Metro City**

(Megamind's not-so-secret lair, outside of Metro City)

"It's obvious that I need some new allies in all this and... what better way to get them, by bringing in other aliens. Ones who don't look like... Metroman!" he said with a hiss. "And with this... I will finally have my revenge!"

After two weeks worth of work, the blue-skinned super villain had finally succeeded in creating a device that would open up a portal to other dimensions, and bring forth enough alien allies in order to outnumber the mighty Metroman.

"With this device... which I call The Omni-Dimensional Doorway (or ODD for short) I will bring all manner of alien creatures here to this world in order to tip the scales against Metroman!" he declared with an loud chuckle.

Megamind activates the ODD device, whirls to life, creating a large spherical object in the center of the room.

"Yes. YES! It's Works!" Megamind screamed.

Nearby, from behind some crates and large metal barrels, two people watched anxiously. One was an attractive woman with short brown hair and blue eyes in a black dress, named Roxanne Richie. The other one was her cameraman, Hal, a younger, stocky guy with reddish hair and freckles, black eyes, dressed in a pair of cargo pants, white shirt and green vest.

"You getting this?" Roxanne whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Hal whispered back to her.

Suddenly, the machines themselves began to spark, overload and then, as expected, exploded with incredible force, causing the sphere-shaped portal to shift and warble and glow before exploding. The blast knocked everyone, including Roxanne and Hal, onto their rear ends.

Megamind and Minion were the first ones up, amazingly enough.

"Sir, what did you do?" the fish-like Minion asked from the head of his robot body.

"I think... I kinda... goofed!" Megamind said, coughing.

"Goofed?"

"Well... it's the ODD!"

"What?"

"It's an Omni-Dimensional Doorway. It basically means that I opened up a portal to a lot of different universes. I should have carried the decimal point like last time!"

Minion just looked at his boss, sweat dropping as he did.

"Still... it seems as if your objective was accomplished." Minion said.

Megamind looked behind his friend and gasped. On the floor in the middle of the room were ten humans. Or humanoids. A couple of them looked alien at least.

There was a well-built male crystal-like alien dressed in black armor.

There was a female alien with orange skin, green eyes, and long jet-black hair. She was dressed in a black armor-like outfit that covered her arms, legs and body, with a black cape over her shoulders and a small tiara on her forehead.

There was another alien woman with rock-gray skin, short black hair and eyes. She was dressed in a green outfit, and had a double-bladed lance in her hands.

Megamind then turned to the humans.

A Caucasian teenager with brown hair and greenish eyes, dressed in a green jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes with a strange watch-like device on his left wrist.

A Caucasian red-haired girl with blue eyes dressed in a blue shirt and jacket, purple skirt, black shoes, and belt.

A half-Japanese girl with short black hair, black eyes, dressed in a white short and jacket, white skirt and tennis shoes.

A Japanese boy with a brown hair and blue eyes decked out in a skintight blue and white bodysuit.

A dark-skinned teenager with short hair, black eyes, a white tanktop and black cargo pants.

A Caucasian teenager with tannish skin and black hair, dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and shoes.

A Caucasian teenager with brown/red hair wearing glasses, dressed in a greenish button-up shirt, gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and white shoes.

Suddenly, the group of humans and aliens started waking up.

"What's going on?" The boy in the green jacket asked.

"Got me." The dark-skinned teenager said.

"Don't know." the half-Japanese girl said.

"Are we in trouble?" the boy with the glasses asked.

"Probably." the boy with the tan-skin and dark hair said.

"What? Where is my goody-two-shoes of a sister?" the orange-skinned alien woman asked.

"Hulk? Where are you?" the gray-skinned alien woman asked, looking around in shock.

"Ben?" the crystal alien gasped to boy in the green jacket.

"Tetrax?" the teenager gasped.

"What are you doing here?" the pair asked in unison.

"Okay, I believe introductions are in order." Megamind said as he approached the group. "I am Megamind. Your... host, shall we say? Who are all of you?" he asked the group.

"I am Blackfire of Tamaran." the orange skinned girl with the long black hair said.

"I am Caiera of Sakaar." the gray-skinned woman said.

"I am Tetrax Shard, last of the Petrosapiens!" the crystal man said.

"I'm Ben Tennyson. Of Earth." the brown-haired teenager in the green jacket said.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson. Also from Earth." the red-haired teenager in the blue outfit and purple outfit said.

"I'm Julie Yamamoto. Of Earth." the half-Asian teenager in the white outfit said.

"I'm Alan Albright. I'm from Earth too." the African-American teenager in the tanktop and pants said.

"I'm Cash Murray. Earth." the teenager with the tannish skin and black hair said.

"I'm JT Foster. Earth." the teenager with the brown/red hair wearing glasses said.

The teenager in the blue and white skintight suit spoke. In Japanese.

"What did he say?" Ben asked.

"He said his name is Shinji Ikari." Julie said. "I'm guessing he's from Earth too."

Ben and the others looked at her.

"Well I am half-Japanese, right?" Julie said with a chuckle.

"What are we doing here?" Tetrax asked.

"I'm afraid you have me to thank for that." Megamind said.

"YOU?" The group snapped.

"You're the reason I am not with my love?" Caiera declared.

"You're the reason I'm not marrying off my little sister?" Blackfire snapped.

"You're the reason I'm not crushing Vilgax's skull with my shards?" Tetrax asked.

"You're the reason I'm gonna miss Prom?" Gwen snapped.

"And what about my Tennis Match!" Julie shouted.

"I still have to get Aggregor back to Plumber prison!" Ben shouted.

Just then, the device on Ben's wrist started to beep and spark.

"What the..." Ben gasped.

"Ben! The Omnitrix!" Gwen gasped.

"Oh boy." Ben groaned as the Omnitrix started to glow. "GET DOWN!" he shouted as the device suddenly exploded with incredible force and power, firing bolts of energy randomly around the whole of the not-so-secret base.

Roxanne Ritchie was hidden behind one of the crates in Megamind's lab, where Blackfire and Caiera also found shelter from the mini-energy storm.

Megamind ducked behind one of his consoles, narrowing escaping another energy bolt, just as Tetrax Shard joined him.

A final explosion sounded the end of the energy explosion, and when everyone looked out from behind their respective hiding places, they noticed that the other humans in the room... were no longer human.

Ben Tennyson had been transformed into a 12-foot tall, four armed, four-eyed, red-skinned, super strong Tetramand.

Julie had been transformed into a lizard-like semi-armored Kineceleran, with blue skin, wheel-shaped feet and even a helmet with a windshield over her face.

Gwen had been transformed into her Anodite alien form, which was mostly purple, with extremely long reddish hair, yellow eyes, and a glowing pink aura of her own.

Alan had been transformed into his Pyronite form, which looked like a dark-skinned, magma-like humanoid with yellow hands and feet who's head was on fire.

Shinji had been transformed into a moth-like Necrofriggian, with large black wings and antenna, a lean but athletic body, white plates of armor on his arms and legs, and large yellow eyes.

Hal had been turned into an Appoplexian, which was a large, musclebound, humanoid tiger with no tail and a large, single black talon emerging from his knuckles.

Cash had been transformed into a Talpaedan, looking like a yellow, bulky almost robot-like armadillo-looking alien with drills on his limbs.

JT had been turned into a Geochelone Aerio, which was a turtle-like alien with holes in his chest, stumpy legs, and big flat arms.

Megamind gasped when he saw that his long-time friend, Minion, had also been transformed into a much larger fish-like alien creature that was a cross between an alligator, an eel, an anglerfish, and a shark.

"Whoa! I'm Four Arms!" Ben gasped. "Tetramand muscle power!" he said as he flexed all four of his arms like a bodybuilder.

"I've turned into a... lizard?" Julie gasped in shock.

"You're XLR8, a Kineceleran with incredible super speed." Ben explained.

"Really?" Julia gasped.

"I'm an Anodite. Like grandma!" Gwen gasped as she hovered around the room.

(What am I? Some kind of moth?) Shinji gasped in Japanese as he spread out his wings.

"What did he say?" Ben asked.

"He thinks he looks like some kind of moth." Julie said.

"Tell him he's a Necrofriggian named Big Chill." Ben said as Julie translated. "He's super strong, he can fly, turn invisible, and has ice powers as well." he said, allowing Julie to translate again.

(I'm gonna need invisibility if I can't go back to being human again.) Shinji exclaimed in depression.

Julie only giggled and then did her best to calm him down.

"I was a Pyronite before." Alan said. "I think I'm bigger than before."

"Yeah. The new Heatblast." Ben said.

"Ben! What happened to the Omnitrix?" Gwen gasped when she looked at the blackened device that was on Ben's shoulder.

"Oh man! It's totally fried!" Ben gasped as he looked at his shoulder.

"So we can't change back?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so. Unless we can get it fixed." Ben said.

"Right. I'm sure the local Radio Shack has replacement parts." Gwen snipped.

Blackfire and Caiera were just watching, silently taking note of everyone around them.

"Minion? What happened to you?" Megamind gasped as he started at his long-time friend/partner. Who was now a large human-sized fish monster.

"Looks like your fish-in-a-bowl has turned into Ripjaws." Gwen said, hovering over to the pair.

"What is he?" Megamind asked.

"A Piscciss Volann." Ben said.

"Is that Latin?" Megamind asked.

"No. It's a alien species that is actually an amalgamation of different Earth creatures. Alligator, eel, anglerfish, and a shark. Amongst others." Ben explained.

Just then, Ben looked over and gasped when he saw two of his other alien forms standing nearby. Specifically, Armordrillo and Terraspin.

"What am I? Some kind of robot armadillo?" Cash gasped as he spun the drills on his arms.

"I'm some kind of turtle? That's not cool!" JT groaned and he flapped his arms, kicking up an incredible wind that actually blew a large hole through the wall he was facing. "Then again..."

Ben looked over at Cash and JT and instantly grew concerned. "This is not good."

"You mean because JT and Cash, who are a couple of bullies, are now in possession of two of your alien forms?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah." Ben said. "And one of them, Terraspin, is immune to your powers." Ben said to Gwen, making her cringe. "Not sure about that guy who's turned into Rath, but.."

"Hey! Look at me! I'm Tony The Tiger!" Hal cried. "And I Feel A Need! A NEED... FOR REVENGE!" he growled viciously.

"Oh, that's not good." Ben groaned. "Rath's aggressiveness combined with whatever issues that guy has. Doesn't sound good."

_Rath? My name is Rath?_ Hal thought, his enhanced hearing picking up the name that Ben. _I like the sound of that. _

"Hey, Tennyson? What the hell are these aliens?" Cash asked.

"You're Armordrillo," Ben said, pointing to the yellow armored alien. "And you're Terraspin." he said, pointing to the giant humanoid turtle. "Why?" Ben said, not mentioning anything about their powers or their abilities.

"Kinda sucky names." Cash said, causing JT to shrug.

"Are they going to be a problem?" Tetrax asked.

"Oh, probably." Lucky Girl said.

"Should we prep for a fight?" Alan asked.

"I really hope it doesn't come to..."

"MEGAMIND!" Roxanna shouted, popping up from behind the crates and storming over to the blue-skinned super villain.

"Ah!" Megamind gasped as he fully recognized the female reporter. "R-R-Roxanne?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Roxanne shouted at him.

"Uh... before or after the explosion?" he asked.

"AFTER!" she shouted.

"Well... I'm not sure, but... I think my teleportation device had a negative effect on the alien device that boy was carrying and... well... when it exploded it kinda turned everyone into a different alien."

"Thank you for that brief summery. NOW HOW ARE YOU GONNA FIX THIS?" Roxanne shouted.

"Well, without the device in question, I CAN'T!" Megamind shouted.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Roxanna shouted.

"DON'T YELL AT _ME_!" Megamind shouted back.

The aliens looked at each other as the pair continued to argue.

"Should we do something? Intervene?" XLR8 asked.

"Not a chance." Heatblast said.

"I agree." Lucky Girl said.

"I Said Don't Yell At Me!" Megamind shouted at the reporter.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it? Huh? What are you gonna do?" Roxanne demanded.

Megamind glared at her. "This!" he said, bringing his hand up, gripping her nose between his fingers and slapping his hand down.

"Ouch!" she shouted. "Why you!" she growled and grabbed his nose between her fingers and started pulling on it.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Megamind shouted in pain.

The other aliens just looked at the pair. Some of them laughed.

"What do you think? Love-hate relationship?" Four Arms asked.

"Looks like it." Lucky Girl said as the pair were now slapping each other, rather comically too.

"No, no, no, no! Get back!" Megamind shouted as he playfully slapped at her.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Roxanne shouted, equally slapping at him.

"I think it's time we got out of here." Four Arms said.

"And we're gonna go _where_?" Lucky Girl asked.

"Somewhere away from here." Tetrax said. "We can figure out a better course of action once we are away from that alien with the blue skin and rather disturbing outfit of choice."

"But that guy brought us here. Maybe he could send us back." Gwen said, indicating the blue-skinned super villain, who was now in a headlock executed by Roxanne.

"Maybe. But until we figure out something better, we should probably stick to calling ourselves by code-names instead." Four Arms suggested.

Julie, now XLR8, translated for Shinji, who could only nod.

"Shinji agrees. Though he thinks 'Big Chill' sounds like some kind of icy drink." XLR8 said.

The group just laughed, except for Tetrax who didn't 'drink'.

Just then, Metroman arrived, exploding into the not-so-secret hideout.

Everyone turned up and just stared at the human-looking superhero, decked out in a white costume with a large 'M' on his chest, white cape, white boots, white gloves, styled brown hair with white highlights over his ears, and a rather strong looking jaw.

"Give it up, Megamind!" Metroman declared.

"Oh, great! This is just what I need!" Megamind declared in exasperation from with Roxanne's headlock. "Look I've got enough to deal with right now, so if you could just take Roxanne Ritchie and leave? Please?"

Metroman looked at his arch-nemesis in shock. More from what he had just said, not the position that Roxanne had him in.

"Uh... excuse me?" the stalwart hero gasped.

"You Heard Me!" Megamind shouted as he extracted himself from Roxanne's grip. "Please take the annoying reporter away so I can attend to my guests."

"Annoying?" Roxanne gasped as if insulted.

"Guests? You mean this odd-collection of evil-looking alien creatures?" Metroman gasped, looking at the dozen aliens who looked back at him as if he was the freak of nature.

Looking around Metroman noticed the green crystal alien, the blue lizard alien, the pinkish red-haired alien, the blue moth-like alien, the large four-armed alien, the yellow robot armadillo, the strange turtle-like alien, the orange-skinned alien woman, the gray-skinned alien woman, the tiger-like creature, and the fire alien.

He didn't notice right away that Megamind's partner/friend Minion had also changed.

The tiger looked rather anxious to leave. His claws were twitching.

The armadillo and turtle seemed to have a strange twitch in their movements, as if they were looking to make a break for it.

The orange-skinned woman with the black hair had a seemingly mischievous smirk on her face.

The gray-skinned woman with the double bladed lance seemed to be looking for a way out.

The crystal alien, the four-armed alien, the lizard alien, the glowing pink alien, the blue moth alien, and the fire alien were huddled over together in a group.

"Did he just call us evil?" Four Arms asked.

"I think he did." Tetrax said.

"Should we be offended?" XLR8 asked.

"Well, we don't look like him." Lucky Girl said.

"So... he's a prejudiced superhero?" Heatblast asked.

Metroman and Roxanne looked at each other, then back to the aliens.

Never before had Metroman been called prejudiced before.

Then again, he had never encountered other aliens, aside from Megamind.

"I think we'd better go." Four Arms said.

"Hold it!" Metroman said, getting right in between Four Arms and the other aliens. "No one's leaving until I get some answers here."

"Ben, if we start a fight in here..." Gwen whispered.

"We might lose our only way home." Ben agreed. "Even though a lot of this equipment is busted."

"I'm leaving." Caiera said, grabbing her double-bladed lance and started towards the exit.

Metroman quickly moved in front of her.

"I said, no one leaves." Metroman declared.

"And I said... I'm... Leaving!" Caiera declared back, trying to push past him.

"I said..." Metroman said as he grabbed Caieras arm.

Caiera's eyes flashed in anger as her fist came up.

PUNCH!

Metroman went flying backwards, crashing right through several of Megamind's machinery, which included parts of his ODD.

"Well... are least I didn't cause this." Four Arms said as Caiera gripped her lance and leapt after Metroman, leaping over the machines and attacking.

"And I think it's time we left!" Lucky Girl said as the tussling pair started destroying every other piece of equipment in the lab.

Taking their cue from the battling pair, the rest of the aliens ran, jumped, flew, and otherwise scattered like roaches out of the not-so-secret hideout, leaving Caiera and Metroman tussling so severely that they eventually broke out of the building and crashed into the street below.

This left Megamind, the new Minion, and Roxanne Ritchie alone in the hideout.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Megamind said.

Roxanne just looked at the blue-skinned, leather-clad super villain in annoyance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

When I heard about the new Megamind movie coming out, I realized that I wanted to do a story that involved it. The problem was, I have a tendency to write crossovers (especially with Evangelion) so I figured I would do so using the main premisses of the movie.

Aliens.

I mean, according to the previews and Wikipedia, both Megamind and Metroman are aliens. So I decided to throw in some of my favorite aliens as well.

Hope everyone likes this. Any and all reviews are welcome.

Below are a list of the who's-who and what's-what aliens I've added in greater detail. All provided by Wikipedia. Also, it is important to know that Shinji isn't speaking English because he's Japanese. I've also given JT a last name because I didn't know his last name. I also turned Hal into an alien because in the Megamind movie he becomes a super-powered villain (thanks to Megamind) in order to get his ill-deserved revenge on the city that he feels has wronged him. In this way, Megamind still had a hand in turning Hal into a super villain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Tetrax Shard** (dubbed "Hoverboard" in his first appearance for his trademark flying device) is a Petrosapien mercenary. Coincidentally or otherwise, he also happens to be one of the types of aliens in Ben's Omnitrix. He has nearly impenetrable gray and black armor, a black helmet with a small, green triangle (presumably for sight) on it, and carries a large rifle. His Petrosapien physiology can manifest through the armor, allowing him to use his powers without removing it. Tetrax's body is composed of an extremely durable organic crystal, making him nearly invulnerable. Tetrax can control his crystal physiology at will, allowing him to create crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand or fire crystal shards from his hands. This same ability also allows him to regenerate to an extent, such as regrowing lost limbs. In addition to growing crystal from himself, Tetrax can grow crystal over other objects. Lasers and other similar weapons are useless against Tetrax, as his crystal body acts as a prism, refracting the beams. The one drawback to Tetrax's crystal form is the crystal itself, which can shatter if exposed to sufficiently strong sonic vibrations. While Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from.

**Ben Tennyson/Four Arms **- Tetramand from the desert planet Khoros. He is a 12-foot-tall (3.7 m) four-armed, four-eyed powerhouse with armored skin and extremely dense musculature, making him unmatched in pure physical strength. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by pounding the ground or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack", and his leg strength allows him to cross entire city blocks in a single jump. However, all the extra mass of his muscles and heavy skin makes Four Arms relatively slow, and his size likewise makes using things designed for smaller species difficult, especially when enlarging them is a bad idea.

**Julie/XLR8 **- Kineceleran-resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of her alien biology, leaving the features of her head unknown. Kinecelerans are said to be incapable of running on slippery surfaces. Furthermore, because of their constant motion, Kinecelerans build up large stores of static electricity, which reacts badly with water. XLR8 has never had either of these problems. XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 300 mph in an instant, and the same power allows her to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using her speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. She can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. Her scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. XLR8's weakness is her lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human, although her speed tends to make up for it. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly.

**Gwen/Lucky Girl **- Anodite-originally suspecting that her talent for magic was due to her learning and exposure to various magical items, (which have greatly strengthened and increased to even higher power levels since she first discovered it), Gwen is easily able to control and manipulate pure pink glowing energy from her magical aura to create energy blasts, shields and other structures, like hammers, protective helmets, battering rams and safety nets. It is also revealed that her paternal grandmother Verdona was an energy being known as an Anodite from the distant planet Anodyne, a free-spirited alien species who possess the exceedingly strong and powerful power and ability to manipulate and control life energy most commonly known as mana, the very source of magic itself, such explaining Gwen's unusual affinity with magic. Gwen is also able to take on an Anodite energy form like her grandmother if she is under a great deal of stress.

**Shinji/Big Chill **- Necrofriggian ("necro", meaning death, and "frigid", meaning very cold) from the planet Kylmyys (the Finnish word for coldness). A moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, has superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects it phases through at his discretion. He can also make ice beams from his hands, and control the flow of these beams. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is easily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron. Big Chill, like Jetray, doesn't need oxygen. Necrofriggians are also known to asexually reproduce, laying a vast number of eggs every 80 years. During its reproductive cycle, the Big Chill persona took over Ben's body and ate metal objects, causing him to act in a manner not unlike a pregnant female. Ben does not remember anything he did as Big Chill during that cycle.

**Alan/Heatblast** - Pyronite from the star Pyros. He is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. He can fire streams of flame, create fireballs, manifest tornadoes of flame, utilize those tornadoes to carry himself and others short distances, and radiate heat in all directions for a localized explosion. He can also achieve flight by firing at the ground to propel himself like a rocket. Apart from this, Heatblast is also a highly durable alien, able to endure being thrown through buildings without being slowed. When Ben gets a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic (cold and ice) powers instead of the normal pyrokinesis (heat and flame). Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, preventing him from touching things without burning them, people included.

**Minion/Ripjaws** - Piscciss Volann-fish like alien creature that shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life-forms —namely alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks—combined into a single being. Naturally, his main ability is being able to breathe underwater and withstand a remarkable amount of pressure, his luminescent dangler allows him to see in the darkest of depths (or otherwise dark areas). He can swim at great speeds, and his sharp teeth and claws can pierce through almost anything. His lower jaw can unhinge to allow him to bite much larger objects. Though his tail hides a pair of legs for travel on land, Ripjaws is limited by his need to remain hydrated, dehydrating rapidly if left out of the water for even a few minutes

**Hal/Rath** - Appoplexian. His appearance looks like a large, musclebound, humanoid tiger with no tail, but unlike Tigers who are known to be intelligent, patient and cunning creatures, Rath's species suffer from heightened aggression and decreased intelligence, having a need to fight anything that breathes, making Rath just as likely to attack or provoke his friends as well as his foes. His species is gifted with enough physical strength to easily lift objects far larger than him and pummeling most of Ben's enemies with ease. In addition, Rath has a retractable claw on his wrist that can generate shockwaves when driven into objects and Rath is also durable enough to survive for short periods in space and take a powerful laser cannon blast at point blank range without even flinching or reacting. His claws are sharp enough to cut a huge rock in two with ease.

**Blackfire **- Tamaranean - alien physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy for flight, which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair. The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the alien Psions granted her the ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts", superhuman strength as well. Space survival, emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. Their emotions fuel their natural abilities of flight and superhuman strength, as well as Starfire's energy blasts, called starbolts.

**Caiera** - Sakaarian- Alien species from the planet Sakaar, Caiera herself possesses the blood of the Old Strong, a genetically advanced mutation of her species that gives her incredible strength and invulnerability. Especially to parasites and thermal-nuclear explosives that would easily destroy anything else such as an entire village. The Old Strong blood actually makes her one of the toughest and strongest being in the galaxy, enough to actually hold her own against The Hulk.

**Cash/Armordrillo** - Talpaedan (a play on "talpidae", a name for a family of mammals that includes subterranean animals such as moles) from the planet Terraexcava ("Terra", Latin for Earth, and "excava", a pun on "excavate"). He is a yellow, bulky robotic armadillo-looking alien with drills on his limbs, scanned from Andreas in "Andreas' Fault". His head looks similar to a Roman helmet and he has a long, grey tail. With the devices in his arms, he can drill into the earth, or form jack hammers that cause tremors. He is also very strong, being able to split the ground in half.

**JT/Terraspin** - Geochelone Aerio ("Geochelone" a tortoise found in Africa, Asia, and the USA, and "Aerio" a play on air) from the planet Aldabra (a pun on Aldabra Atoll, an island found in the Aldabra Group in the Indian Ocean), whose occupants are a peaceful race mentioned to be immune to mana-based attacks. He is a turtle-like alien with holes in his chest, stumpy legs, and big flat arms, scanned from Galapagus in "Escape From Aggregor". Terraspin has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan


End file.
